The goal of this project is to study the biosynthesis, release, and metabolism of prostaglandins (PG) by pulmonary tissue and to relate altered PG biosynthesis, release, or metabolism to pulmonary diseases. Also of interest is to study prostaglandins as early indicators of pulmonary damage induced by exposure to environmental agents. Emphasis is being placed on studying the biochemical mechanisms that control the release of PG precursors, unsaturated fatty acids, from lung phospholipids and, thus, partially controlling PG biosynthesis.